1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pump; and more particularly, relates to a centrifugal pump.
2. Description of Related Art
A centrifugal pump cannot begin pumping water until its impeller is immersed in water. In the operation of the centrifugal pump, there are cases in which the impeller is prevented from engaging any water by air entrapped in the pump's housing or body. This situation is known as air lock. In view of this, there is a need for a way to prevent air lock, e.g., in centrifugal pumps.